1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally, to the art of prosthetics. More particularly, it relates to improvements in prosthetic feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prosthetic feet heretofore known are of rigid construction and are therefore of little utility on uneven terrain. Both the anterior and posterior sections of the foot are monolithic structures that cannot adapt to relatively small terrain features of the type that can cause a user to trip or fall.
There is a need, therefore, for a prosthetic foot that facilitates walking in uneven terrain.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified need could be fulfilled.
The long-standing but heretofore unfulfilled need for an improved dynamic prosthetic foot is now met by a new, useful, and nonobvious dynamic prosthetic foot having medial/lateral stabilization. The novel prosthetic foot includes a sole having an anterior, toe section and a posterior, heel section. An ankle part separates from the sole along a transverse parting line and includes a gradual upward bend and a vertically extending part.
At least one longitudinally extending slot is formed in the anterior section of the sole and divides the anterior section of the sole into at least two sections so that the at least two sections respond independently to uneven terrain. This enables a user of the prosthetic foot to ambulate across uneven terrain with less chance of falling as compared with a prosthetic foot lacking the at least one longitudinally extending slot.
At least one longitudinally extending slot is formed in the posterior section of the sole to divide the posterior section into at least two sections so that the at least two sections respond independently to uneven terrain. This enables a user of the prosthetic foot to ambulate across uneven terrain with less chance of falling as compared with a prosthetic foot lacking the at least one longitudinally extending slot dividing the posterior section.
A longitudinally extending slot divides the ankle part into a lateral pylon support and a medial pylon support. A lateral pylon connector is secured to a posterior side of the lateral pylon support and is adapted to securely engage a lateral pylon. A medial pylon connector is secured to a posterior side of the medial pylon support and is adapted to securely engage a medial pylon.
The lateral pylon support has a greater thickness and thus less resiliency than the medial pylon support so that externally imparted forces appearing on the lateral pylon support are transferred at least in part to the medial pylon support whereby a sound leg may oppose the transferred forces.
In a second embodiment, the lateral and medial pylon-supports and pylon connectors are supplanted by elongate lateral and medial pylons that are about twenty inches (20xe2x80x3) in length. A prosthetist cuts the pylons as needed when fitting the novel foot to a prosthetic socket.
The elongate lateral and medial pylons are laminated at respective uppermost ends thereof to a prosthetic socket or are connected at respective uppermost ends thereof to a connector member that is laminated to the prosthetic socket.
Alternatively, the lateral and medial pylons are connected at respective uppermost ends thereof to a pyramid-receiving connector that engages a pyramid that depends from the prosthetic socket.
An important object of this invention is to provide a prosthetic foot having medial/lateral stabilization.
A more specific object is to provide a prosthetic foot having an anterior section and a posterior section that are adapted to facilitate ambulation on an uneven terrain.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.